


Она - Майклсон

by Ksencha



Series: Переводы Ksencha [17]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Mikaelson Family - Freeform, New Orleans, Protective Hope Mikaelson, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries), tribridalways and forever
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha
Summary: Школа узнает, что Хоуп - это Майклсон и что они никогда не должны связываться с ней.
Relationships: Hayley Marshall & Hope Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Переводы Ksencha [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877575
Kudos: 2





	Она - Майклсон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [She's A Mikaelson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564653) by [anemoia_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemoia_1/pseuds/anemoia_1). 



Это был ее первый день в школе после смерти родителей и дяди. Честно говоря, Хоуп не хотела здесь находиться, но Фрейя сказала, что было бы неплохо отвлечься, оказавшись среди людей ее возраста.

Когда Хоуп шла по коридорам школы-интерната Сальваторе, ее встретила пара ведьм, с которыми она уже раз или два разговаривала. Хоуп ничего не сделала, только вымученно улыбнулась им и пошла дальше. Она остановилась перед дверью своей комнаты и просто уставилась на нее. Так оно и было. Вернемся к глупой и тихой Хоуп Маршалл. Хоуп вздохнула, повернула ручку двери и вошла внутрь.

Комната была точно такой же, какой она ее оставила. Книги мы разбросаны повсюду, одежда свалена на кровать, а рама с фотографией ее семьи осталась разбитой на полу, когда она ее бросила. Хоуп тут же подошла к фотографии и взяла ее в руки. Она провела пальцами по лицу родителей и дяди. Ее охватило чувство вины. Марсель пытался убедить Хоуп, что она ни в чем не виновата, но чем больше она об этом думала, тем сильнее чувствовала себя виноватой.

Она превратила Генри в гибрида. Она забрала маму и спрятала ее. Это она влюбилась в Романа. Она была той, кто захватил лощину. Она была той, кто вызвал ее проклятие. Если бы она просто поговорила с кем-нибудь, возможно, всего этого можно было бы избежать. Если бы она просто не родилась, возможно, все было бы лучше.

Хоуп бросилась на кровать и прижала фотографию к груди. Ее рыдания были единственным звуком, наполнявшим комнату в течение следующих нескольких часов.

____________________

После первой за день мини-сессии плача Хоуп пошла в класс и всю дорогу просидела на заднем сиденье, где ее никто не беспокоил.

Она не могла не заметить, как время от времени люди смотрели на нее, прежде чем снова начать перешептываться. Ей удалось уловить несколько слов и понять, о чем они говорили. Хоуп не было почти пять месяцев, и вдруг она вернулась с одним только взглядом, который говорил: «Отвали!». Куда делась милая Хоуп Маршалл?

Она ушла в тот момент, когда оба ее родителя ухватились за возможность существовать.

Хоуп покачала головой, выпрямила спину и начала внимательно смотреть на Дориана.

___________________  
Шепотки о Хоуп преследовали ее весь день, и теперь это начало выводить ее из себя. До сих пор она поймала пятерых человек, распространяющих слухи о ней. Она еще ничего не слышала о смерти отца, но, учитывая, как часто эта школа любила говорить о нем, ей не придется долго ждать.

Словно по команде, Хоуп повернула за угол и наконец услышала разговор.

\- Вы слышали о Клаусе Майклсоне?

\- О боже, да! Что он умер правильно?

— Было самое время, честное слово! Этот мир лучше без него.

Группа начала смеяться, и прежде чем Хоуп смогла остановить себя, она заговорила.

\- Это жестоко. Ты же знаешь, у него была семья. Люди, которые любили его и сейчас скорбят. У тебя есть сердце, правда?

Девушка в середине, Мэдди, закатила глаза.

— Искренне надеюсь, что ты такая наивная. Клаус Майклсон - убийца. Он чудовище. Никто никогда не сможет полюбить монстра. Кроме того он был мерзостью для общества.

Хоуп зарычала и использовала свою магию, чтобы поднять Мэдди в воздух, прежде чем швырнуть ее в ближайшую стену. Мэдди вскрикнула и попыталась пошевелиться, но Хоуп не позволила. Некоторые из друзей девушки попытались напасть на нее, но молодая Майклсон была готова. В то время как одна рука держала Мэдди, другая была использована, чтобы заморозить ее друзей. Рука, которая держала Мэдди, медленно сжималась в кулак, заставляя ее задыхаться. Мэдди начала отчаянно кашлять, пытаясь вдохнуть, но Хоуп было все равно. Эта девушка заслужила такую боль.

\- Как ты смеешь называть его чудовищем?! Как ты смеешь называть его мерзостью?! Ты, Мэдисон - ты настоящий монстр здесь, и ты заплатишь за все то, что сказала о нем с тех пор, как он умер.

Фраза Хоуп оборвалась, потому что ее ударили по руке и вытолкнули в коридор. Первой реакцией Хоуп было напасть на того, кто был этим человеком, но они двигались с удвоенной скоростью и схватили ее за руки прежде, чем она успела ударить их.

— Успокойся! Хоуп, успокойся!

Она знала этот голос. Хоуп подняла глаза и встретилась взглядом с другим человеком. Ее лицо тут же расслабилось, и гнев улетучился. Ребекка Майклсон держала Хоуп за руки с выражением искренней тревоги на лице. Тетя Ребекка ослабила хватку на руках Хоуп, но не отпустила их. Девушка отвела взгляд от тетушки и увидела, что большая группа людей начала заполнять площадь. Некоторые из них беспокоились о Мэдди, но большинство было сосредоточено только на них двоих. Те, кто замечал ее взгляд, отворачивались, чтобы избежать зрительного контакта.

— Что случилось? — Хоуп снова перевела взгляд на тетю. Молодая Майклсон поколебалась, потом покачала головой и начала рассказывать тете. Ребекка внимательно слушала рассказ Хоуп, и на лице у нее было одно и то же выражение. Она не делала резких движений, пока девушка не закончила, и даже тогда выражение ее лица оставалось прежним.

Хоуп ждала реакции. Ей хотелось, чтобы тетя Ребекка рассердилась. Она хотела, чтобы эта девушка поняла, что ей не следует связываться с Майклсонами. Ребекка могла бы помочь ей в этом. Мэдди, все здесь и никогда больше не скажет ничего плохого о своем отце.

Однако женщина не рассердилась. Она только испустила дрожащий вздох и отпустила руки Хоуп.

\- Я знаю, что ты зла, расстроена, даже устала, но надеюсь, что ты чуть не убил ее.

Хоуп усмехнулась.   
— Да, почти. Послушай, с ней все в порядке, - она указала на Мэдди, — И она это заслужила. Кстати, почему ты не сердишься? Разве ты не слышал, что я сказал? Она назвала его чудовищем и сказала, что никто его не любит, но она ошибается. Она так ошибается, потому что ты любишь его, дядя Кол любит его, тетя Фрейя, Марсель, я люблю его и… 

Не успела она опомниться, как Хоуп уже рыдала, уткнувшись в плечо тети. Она продолжала всхлипывать, повторяя одну и ту же фразу снова и снова.   
\- Я просто хочу быть с мамой и папой. Пожалуйста, тетя Ребекка, мне нужны мама и папа.

Ребекка крепче прижала ее к себе и начала шептать ей на ухо успокаивающие слова. Хоуп плакала, казалось, несколько часов. Как только она почувствовала, что слезы перестали капать, Хоуп отстранилась и посмотрела на блондинку. Хоуп вскоре поняла, что Ребекка тоже плакала. Ее глаза были опухшими и красными, и в них была печаль, которую мог понять только Майклсон.

Хоуп потянулась к своему ожерелью и повертела кулон в руке.

— Всегда и навечно.

Ребекка улыбнулась.   
— Всегда и навечно.

___________________

С тех пор ученики школы-интерната Сальваторе научились уважать Хоуп Майклсон, и они больше никогда не говорили плохо о Клаусе.


End file.
